User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Degrassi Graduates Season 1 Episode 7- The First Time (2)
Main Plot- Spinner/Emma (Spinner and Emma are video chatting. Liberty and Manny are in the room) Emma: It's finally the weekend! Spinner: I'm so happy! Can't wait to see you! Emma: Same! Did you get the condoms yet? Spinner: I'll do that before you get here. Emma: '''Great! It makes me feel better! A baby is not what I need right now! And gohnorreha! '''Spinner: We don't need a baby, and I promise it won't happen. I don't have an STD, and i'll get condoms. Emma: Thanks Spinner! You make me feel so much better! I love you! Spinner: I love you too! Liberty: '''Can I use the computer now? '''Emma: '''I should go now. Liberty's dying to use the laptop. '''Spinner: See you tonight! Emma: Bye! (Emma ends the call) Theme Song Subplot- Darcy (Doctor Chris knocks on Darcy's door) Doctor Chris: How was it with your parents? Darcy: Terrible! My mom got remarried, and my dad just vanised! They lied to me the whole time I was gone Doctor Chris: That's sad to hear. Darcy: It is! I don't want anything to do with them anymore! Doctor Chris: You never answered my question from yesterday, are you still up for a date tonight? Darcy: I would love too, actually! Doctor Chris: Great! Look, I wish I could stay, but I have to go to work. I will see you tonight! Darcy: See ya tonight! (Doctor Chris leaves. Clare calls. Darcy looks at the phone and answers it) Clare: '''Hey, are you going to come back? Mom want's to see you! '''Darcy: No! I'm upset with Mom right now! Clare: Mom really misses you. And she want's you to met our new relatives Darcy: I don't care! I'm not visiting mom! Clare: I want to introduce youy to my new boyfriend! He's here right now! Darcy: I thought mom wouldn't let boys in the house. Clare: I know, but I have one here anyways! Darcy: '''Life is unfair! '''Clare: Are you still coming? Darcy: 'No! ''(Darcy hangs up. She leaves for work at The Dot) ''Third Plot- Declan'' (Declan walks toward Room 314. He thinks Holly J is their, but overhears Mia, Violet, and Minnie talking) '''Mia: '''So here's the plan. Minnie, you will try to get Declan away from Holly J so you two can "fall in love". Violet, you torture Holly J. I will too, so it seems like this plan isn't happening. '''Violet: What will happen after he cheats on her. Mia: She gets unhappy and leaves Yale! Minnie: I'm in! I can't wait to start this! Violet: '''So everyone get's the plan! '''Mia: We all get it! Cheerleading try-outs are this week! That's when we will torment her! Minnie: She is bossy a lot. I still don't get how you can stand her throughout high school. Mia: That's why I took a modeling job in France! Violet: '''That was a good move! '''Minnie: Is it weird that I like the guy who's dating the girl were trying to sabatage? He's perfect for me! I can't stand not being with him! Mia: And that's why we like you! (Declan leaves the hallway) Declan: She was right the whole time. I better tell her about this! (Declan leaves. Minnie, Violet, and Mia all exit the room, and see Declan leaving) Violet: He heard the whole plan, didn't he? Minnie: What are we going to do? Mia: It's funny, cause that wasn't even the real plan! Now we have to combine the two together so he thinks it's the real plan! Minnie: I know it isn't. Well, i'm getting me the big bucks! See you later girls! Mia and Violet: Bye! (Minnie leaves. Mia and Violet go back into their room) Main Plot- Spinner/Emma Emma: Are you two ready yet! Manny: Were only coming along so we can know for sure you two had sex! Liberty: And it gives him more time to buy condoms! Emma: '''Would I ever lie to you? '''Manny: '''NO!!! '''Emma: I don't need you two to come! Manny: But it's the first time that i'm free for a while. I need my girls! Liberty: '''And i need things to do! '''Emma: Fine, get in the car. (Emma drives the car out, and they leave) Liberty: '''I'm so excited for Emma! She's gonna sex-it-up with Spinner! '''Emma: Guys, i already lost my virginity! It's not like i'm gonna lose it or anything! Liberty: '''But it's the first time you do it to him! '''Manny: Unless you count that time we went to Niagra Falls and you got drunk with him and made yourself marry him! Emma: That doesn't count! (They drive away) Subplot- Darcy (Darcy is on her date with Doctor Chris) Darcy: '''How did you know I wanna see The Vow? '''Doctor Chris: Every girl wants to see The Vow! Darcy: You read my mind a lot, its kinda cute how you know what I like. (Darcy's phone goes off. It goes to a missed call) Doctor Chris: Do you need to take that? Darcy: No, it's just my mom. I don't want to talk to her. (It goes off agian, and goes to a missed call) Doctor Chris: '''You should take it. '''Darcy: I should...... but I don't want to! Movie Announcer: 'we recommend you turn off all cell phones as we proudly present The Vow! ''(Darcy's phone goes off for a third time) '''Watcher1: WHOEVERS PHONE IS RINGING, TURN IT OFF! Watcher2:'''I WANNA WATCH THE MOVIE YOU SOON OF A BITCH! '''Watcher3: WHAT THE HELL, I CAN"T HEAR THE MOVIE! Watcher4: ITS RUINED!!!!! (A worker walks toward Darcy and Doctor Chris) Worker: Excuse me, but you two have to leave now! (Darcy and Doctor Chris exit the theater) Darcy: '''So what are we doing now? '''Doctor Chris: Were visiting your parents. You need to talk to them. Darcy: I don't want too! Doctor Chris: But you need too. Darcy: '''Fine, lets go! ''Third Plot- Declan'' (Declan finds Holly J, and talks to her) '''Declan: You were right! Holly J: About what? Declan: '''Minnie likes me, and is teaming up with Mia and Violet to try and separate us! '''Holly J: How do you know this? Declan: As I went by your room, I heard them talking about it! Holly J: I am going to kill Mia! Well, anyways thanks for believeing in me! Declan: I always will! Holly J: So what are you gonna do about Minnie! Declan: I'll figure something out! Holly J: And this is why I love you! Declan: I love you too! (They kiss) Main Plot- Spinner (Spinner is at his house with Jimmy) Jay: So you're gonna do it? Spinner: Hell yeah! I'm nervous. Did you get the condoms? Jimmy: A whole pack right here (Jimmy hands over condoms) Spinner: Thanks! Jimmy: Anytime! Spinner: I really needed them (A car is heard pulling into the driveway) Jimmy: I better go now! (Jimmy leaves. Emma enters) Emma: So are you ready? Spinner: I'm ready! Emma: Let's do it (Spinner hugs Emma. He takes her to his bedroom, and they start kissing. They later have sex, as planned) Subplot- Darcy (Darcy walks into The Edwards house. Her mom is their with Clare, Jake, and Glenn Martin) Darcy: Mom, how could you do this to me! Helen: It's a long story! Let me explain Darcy: '''You don't want to tell me, do yu? '''Clare: Just hear Mom, Darcy! Helen: I have to tell you the truth! Darcy: Then tell me! Helen: When you left, your Dad and I have been arguing. I found out he cheated on me with multiple women. I got furious, and we divorced. Later, The Martins moved in, I don't know if you remember. But i started getting interested in Glenn. We got married, and it was better when you came home. But, you took it all wrong, and got mad. I wanted to tell you, but I never did! Do you forgive me? Darcy: I did take it the wrong way. I'm sorry mom! Can I move in. It's hard to keep rent at my apartment. Helen: I will always be glad to have you here! Darcy: Thanks Mom. It's okay that I have a boyfriend, right? Helen: Your 19, of course it is! Just as long as he isn't moving in too! Darcy: He isn't! Let me go get my stuff! (Darcy hugs her mom, then leaves) Third Plot- Declan (Declan goes to Minnie's room) Declan: Can I talk to you. Minnie: '''Sure! '''Declan: I know you like me, and I can tell you do. Minnie: '''Let me guess, you like me, and wanna break up with Holly J so we can be together! '''Declan: No Minnie: You want to cheat on her with me! Declan: No! I want to tell you I just want to be friends! Minnie: Why? Can't you see I like you? Declan: I know, but I don't like you. And I want to be with Holly J! Minnie: I don't see why you like her, but I can do with that for now. But I want you! Declan: Were friends! Great! So lets get started on the project! Minnie: Let's go! (They start working) Main Plot- Spinner/Emma (Emma gets out of the bed) Emma: I liked it! A lot! Spinner: I loved it! Emma: I love you! sorry, i have to go. Manny and Liberty are waiting outside. I'll see you later! Spinner: Okay bye! (Emma leaves. Spinner dials up Jimmy and calls him) Jimmy: You did it? Spinner: Yeah Jimmy: Let's celebrate! Spinner: No, lets not. I forgot to use the condom. Jimmy: What does that mean? Spinner: Let's hope she's using pills! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts